Engaged
by Shirrim
Summary: La poderosa dinastía de la familia Bakugou es imponente y brutalmente respetable y por ese mismo hecho necesitan urgentemente que el primogénito de la familia se comprometa lo más pronto posible para terminar de una vez por todas con su despótica terquedad. ¿Quién será la candidata perfecta para un hombre de pésimo carácter, escasa amabilidad y poca afectividad?
1. Chapter 1

La poderosa dinastía de la familia Bakugou era altamente reconocida por el poder abastecedor que tenían y las posesiones que habían adquirido a lo largo de los años, la familia era considerada como absoluta en cuanto al dominio de negocios se refería. El único primogénito de aquella familia se consideraba todo un genio; excelente en cuanto a su trabajo se refería y un amplio dominio de su profesión a pesar de su edad.

Y sin embargo, aquella familia necesitaba algo con urgencia: un futuro heredero de la compañía que manejaban. Debido al estado de salud del señor Masaru recientemente, se le complicaba realizar las labores correspondientes y por lo tanto, su hijo lo ayudaba cuantiosamente a pesar de que no objetaba absolutamente nada, vivía para trabajar y nada más.

Pero, las insistencias de Bakugou Mitsuki fueron más que claras: necesitaba que Bakugou se casara lo más pronto posible para crear una familia y comenzar a crecerla al paso del tiempo. Lógicamente el menor se opuso rotundamente, emitiendo más de mil palabras altisonantes y explotando deliberadamente. Era una idea ridícula, aunque no podía desobedecerla del todo debido a que su padre se encontraba enfermo, el hecho de hacer una familia le resultaba apresurado y algo que nunca planeó en su vida.

.

.

.

Puede que Bakugou Katsuki fuese un desquiciado total al comportarse de forma arisca para con las personas que lo rodeaban y que, la mayoría del tiempo "osaban" invadir su propio espacio personal. Según él.

— **¡LÁRGATE INMEDIATAMENTE DE AQUÍ SI NO QUIERES QUE TE AHORQUE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS, BASTARDA!** —la estruendosa voz del rubio menor se hizo presente en casi todo Japón. Sus padres suspiraron cansinamente al ser la tercera chica que su hijo rechazaba contundentemente. Y naturalmente aquellas hermosas mujeres huían despavoridas gracias al comportamiento de mierda que poseía el chico de ojos rubís.

— ¿Te sientes orgulloso de ahuyentar a las candidatas que preparamos para ti con mucho esmero? —inquirió de mala gana la madre de Katsuki, una mujer decidida e imponente también, con un carácter fuerte y lo suficientemente bien llamada madre. Mitsuki.

— No necesito que busques mujeres estúpidas para mi, me siento bien solo —respondió su hijo de mala gana al cruzarse de brazos, presentando una actitud poco madura.

— Sin embargo lo necesitas —comentó su madre tras dar un largo suspiro, su hijo era demasiado difícil, no se rehusaba del todo a la idea de casarse, pero osaba disfrutar de hacer sentir mal a las personas que se encontraban supuestamente interesadas en él.

— Solamente se necesita por una estúpida razón sin sentido. Casarme es necesario para otorgar herederos a la familia y me importa una mierda todo lo demás.

— Es esencial —apuntó Mitsuki advirtiendo en las facciones desinteresadas de su propio hijo—. Y vaya que tú eres todo un idiota en cuanto a socializar se trata. Mi único hijo no puede darme nietos y eso es terrible, es una ofensa para nuestra dinastía.

Bakugou arrugó exageradamente la frente y bufó con molestia.

— Detesto que me den órdenes y más sin son una total y fantástica mierda.

Era increíble la cantidad de palabras obsenas que este podía decir en menos de un día. La madre del rubio comenzó a inquietarse, la edad de su primogénito era la ideal en esas cuestiones, poseía la mayoría de edad y bien podía... tomar sus desiciones.

Una gota de sudor resbaló lentamente su frente, si el tiempo seguía avanzando y seguían fallando con aquellos intentos su hijo probablemente se quedaría solo por una o dos eternidades, ciertamente nadie lo soportaba.

A continuación, diversas características las cuales describen el ser que Bakugou Katsuki es. Era un ser terriblemente destinado a no amar ni ser amado:

1: detestaba que le brindaran afecto. Nadie podía acercarse a él ni siquiera 5 centímetros, si alguien tenía la valentía de hacerlo podría jurar que estaría muerto. La última vez que alguien se había acercado a su persona, se supo muy poco de su caso, simplemente terminó en el hospital.

2: él defendía vorazmente sus ideales, era extremadamente orgulloso y no quería depender absolutamente de nadie en la vida. Siempre tuvo la idea de que los sentimientos eran cosas absurdas inventadas para personas que buscaban un pretexto para tener como finalidad contacto sexual con otras y para hacerse los tontos —en cuanto a sentimentalismo se refiere.

3: la incoherente actitud apática y desinteresada del chico alejaba totalmente a cualquier persona que intentase acercarse a él. Por lo tanto, resultaba sumamente agobiante conversar siquiera con el rubio, ya que la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba de mal humor y solía increpar ciertas cosas para lastimar cruelmente a los demás.

En síntesis, era un hombre intratable. Una persona difícil de comprender con un exorbitante orgullo de por medio y un característico carácter explosivo. Mitsuki se preguntaba seriamente si su hijo merecería realmente ser querido por alguna persona más.

Él no poseía interés alguno en nadie. ¿Podría haber una mujer digna para su compleja categoría? No podía imaginarlo.

— ¿Qué tanto estás mirando vieja criticona? —. Éste la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

— Estoy segura que encontraremos a la persona indicada para ti —lo amenazó audazmente.

— **¡SIGUE SOÑANDO ESTUPIDECES!** La verdad es que ni siquiera me importa lo que ustedes me digan y me quieran obligar a hacer.

Dicho esto desapareció sin mediar más, dejando en las mismas condiciones a Mitsuki. Ella no se daría por vencida, pondría empeño en encontrar a la persona indicada para su hijo.

.

.

.

— ¡Ochako-chan! ¡Se nos hace tarde para ir a nuestra entrevista de trabajo! —avisaba una chica de facciones de anfibio a su amiga, los gritos y desorden del departamento debido a las prisas no les ayudaba en nada a coordinarse—. ¿Me has oído?

— ¡E-espera Tsuyu! —dijo asustada, buscando entre el montón de cosas del escritorio lo que ella necesitaba—. ¡No recuerdo donde deje mi papeleo!

— No sé por qué pero esto lo veía venir —opinó Tsuyu rascando su nuca—. Ochako-chan, eres demasiado despistada, ribbit.

— No es lo que tú piensas, pero creo que tengo mala suerte —se excusó al mismo tiempo que limpiaba gotitas de sudor de su pálida frente.

Ambas amigas habían buscado diversos empleos en la inmensa ciudad durante varios meses, ya que ninguna de las dos pertenecía a la ciudad desconocían enormemente cómo funcionaban las cosas en un lugar de semejante magnitud. Eran sumamente inocentes y en innumerables ocasiones les habían estafado, robado e incluso les habían prometido conseguir mucho más dinero del que podían imaginar. Ochako y Tsuyu poseían un alma inquebrantable, dispuestas a enfrentar los golpes de la vida, queriendo desaparecer su mala racha de empleos, decidieron acudir a uno de renombrado nombre en la ciudad y aunque a duras penas decidieron aceptarlas a otorgar la entrevista de trabajo, ellas se encontraban esperanzadas de conseguir dar un giro a sus vidas.

— ¿Estás lista Ochako-chan?

— Siempre estoy lista para cambiar mi vida —dijo sonriendo con valentía, antes de ingresar al gran edificio que tenían frente suyo.

4 horas después...

— Lo siento señoritas, pero lamentablemente no podemos aceptarlas aquí —mintió la trabajadora de la sala de espera, los requisitos para que alguien fuese contratado en ese lugar eran elevados y ella misma había decidido por su cuenta que no debía aceptarlas, por órdenes explicitas del jefe—. Al parecer no se está contratando a nadie.

Ochako quiso armar todo un alboroto, realmente necesitaban el empleo.

— ¡Pero podríamos trabajar en cualquier cosa, la que sea! —dijo intentando convencer a la chica, exageradamente maquillada—. Tenemos muchisímas ganas de trabajar.

— Lo lamento, pero es imposible.

— ¡No hay imposibles! —elevó la voz enérgicamente, quería hacer lo posible para persuadirla.

Incluso varias personas que estaban a la espera de ser llamadas para cualquier cosa observaban aquella escena poco común. Unos cuantos se reían de ellas y otros hablaban cosas poco agradables en murmullos.

— Por favor, guarde silencio. Este lugar siempre debe guardar el máximo silencio posible —reprendió la señorita, desesperándose de no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Tsuyu tenía que sujetar a su castaña amiga para poder controlarla en lo posible.

Sin embargo estaban siendo observadas atentamente por los ojos de una persona. Ésta sonrío victoriosa.

— _**¡TÚ!**_ —. La ruidosa voz proveniente de una mujer sacó de sus movimientos a ambas, incluso a la chica que trabajaba ahí, ésta simplemente palideció al ver de quién se trataba la susodicha e hizo una gran reverencia de bienvenida.

— ¿Y-yo? —dijo completamente nerviosa, ahora sí iban a expulsarla del recinto.

— Tengo una mejor tarea para ti —dijo la señora, sonriendo con malicia y con una enorme esperanza en sus ojos—. ¿La deseas?

¿De qué tarea se estaba refiriendo la mujer que tenía delante suyo? Por lo que pudo notar, se trataba de una persona sumamente importante ahí, solo podía atinar a que ella era la jefa de ese lugar. Y bueno, no importaba, si ella necesitaba algo haría lo que fuera para ser de utilidad y salir adelante de sus problemas.


	2. Chapter 2

— Permítanme presentarme con ustedes —comenzó a decir la mujer rubia que tenían delante suyo—. Mi nombre es Bakugou Mitsuki y como pueden ver, yo soy parte de la cabeza dirigente de esta gran empresa.

Ambas amigas le miraban embelesadas, admirando las facciones de aquella rubia, que tal parecía ser una mujer de carácter fuerte, no por nada sus empleados se comportaban de manera excesivamente obediente.

Miedo o respeto, o ambas.

— Mucho gusto —. respondieron al unísono y haciendo una reverencia, a punto de ingresar a la oficina de Mitsuki.

— Tengo una interesante propuesta que ofrecerte a ti —dijo, refiriéndose específicamente a la castaña—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Uraraka Ochako señora —respondió intentando ocultar los nervios que recientemente la habían embargado.

La señora Mitsuki sonrió nuevamente. Tal parecía que aquella mujercita que tenía frente de ella parecía ser perfecta para lo que se proponía. La había divisado casualmente armando un alboroto en la recepción, se dignó a escuchar lo que estaba diciéndole a una de sus empleadas y tal parecía que era toda una chica obstinada y tozuda. Le gustaba, le gustaba esa actitud. ¿Qué más podía ofrecer? Estaba interesada.

— Cuéntame sobre ti —pidió entrelazando sus manos entre sí, en una pose pensativa. Una mirada directa.

La mencionada pareció meditar algunos segundos sobre lo que debía responder. Habían muchas cosas que podía contarle, pero no sabía las razones exactas de aquello.

— Bueno yo... me considero una persona muy positiva, creo que me gusta mucho eso —se sentía más y más nerviosa y no sabía si decir eso era adecuado o no—. Me gusta afrontar las situaciones negativas y superarlas.

Era como si estuviese hablando exactamente de lo que quería escuchar la señora Mitsuki. Se sentía muy complacida al oírla.

— Amo trabajar —agregó—. Mi amiga y yo vivimos en un departamento a las orillas de la ciudad, ambas nos ayudamos mutuamente. Tengo 18 años actualmente.

— ¿Estás soltera? —inquirió repentinamente su superior, una pregunta bastante directa.

Tsuyu no pudo evitar sorprenderse al igual que Ochako, por poco y se enrojecía a tal punto de parecer que no podía respirar.

— ¿S-Soltera?

— Así es.

— B-Bueno, sí. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

— La oferta que quiero anunciarte es especial —resolvió al cabo— E implica muchas cosas; y por lo que veo pareces poseer una actitud fuerte y la necesaria. Pareces una chica comprometida en lo que te propones. Así que, me gustaría poder ayudarte, sé que te beneficiará.

La seriedad con la que hablaba la señora Bakugou era tal que hasta un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Uraraka. La idea era genial, pero sabía que algo iba a ocurrir.

— Muchas gracias —se sentía avergonzada.

— Contrataré a tu amiga en esta empresa —explicó—. Pero a ti te haré una propuesta diferente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

— ¿Una propuesta diferente?

— Exactamente. Quiero que te reúnas conmigo en esta dirección —le pasó una pequeña y muy elegante tarjeta que incluía una dirección en particular—. Y quiero que sea lo más pronto posible.

Ochako la tomó delicadamente y asintió con decisión. Tsuyu se dedicaba a observarla con un deje de preocupación.

— Hoy a las 8:00 pm. Por favor —pidió antes de que ellas se levantaran para poder marcharse—. En cuanto al empleo, quiero que se firme un contrato y quedara especificado el horario y lo demás detalles.

[...]

— ¿Qué tal me veo? —preguntó Ochako un tanto alarmada—. ¿Parezco una mujer de negocios?

Tsuyu la miró de arriba a abajo, su amiga se veía bastante formal para una reunión. Llevaba un vestido color vino con un elegante y discreto escote que resaltaba a la perfección y se encontraba entallado de la cintura haciéndola ver muy delgada y deseable, se preguntó mentalmente si eran negocios o una cita.

— Estás en un punto de negocios y cita, ribbit. Pero me gusta, te vez como toda una mujer adulta.

Ochako se sonrojó levemente y soltó una risilla nerviosa —Es que nunca se sabe con estas cuestiones—. Se volvió a observar en el espejo y enrojeció más —Ni siquiera entiendo por qué me esmero tanto en esto. Creo que de verdad quiero un empleo en esa compañía.

— Bueno —resolvió la chica rana—. No lo averiguarás si no acudes puntual con la señora Bakugou. Así que, ¡apresúrate Ochako-chan!

La castaña se fijó en la hora del reloj y efectivamente se le estaba haciendo tarde –cosa que era extremadamente común en ella– y apresuró el paso y salió velozmente del apartamento. Llamó a un taxi y al conductor le entregó la tarjeta de la dirección a la que estaba indicada.

— ¡Diablos señorita! —dijo el conductor por mero impulso y Ochako pareció palidecer—. Usted sí que es valiente, felicidades.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¿P-Por qué lo dice?

— ¿Acaso no conoce a la familia Bakugou? —cuestionó con un mohín exageradisímo, la observó negar a través del espejo retrovisor—. ¿Es en serio? Bueno, déjeme explicarle brevemente cómo son.

— Supongo que me servirá de algo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

— Usted verá —comenzó a relatar—. Son una familia muy hábil en cuanto a asuntos de negocio se trata, son altamente respetables entre otras compañías importantes de la ciudad. Así que, es muy raro que estén interesados en alguien, y no lo tome a mal —predijo antes de que ella lo mirase de mala gana—. Aunque últimamente han estado buscando personas para asuntos muy importantes, aunque no se sabe con exactitud.

— ¿Usted cómo sabe?

— Es lo que se rumora por ahí —contestó, tal parecía que era un viejo cotilla—. Además soy un taxista, siempre llevo a personas que trabajan en empresas de esa índole. En fin, hemos llegado.

[...]

— Sea bienvenida señorita —respondió un hombre amable de mediana edad—. La señora Bakugou la está esperando ansiosamente, sígame.

Ochako obedeció y comenzó a seguirlo, completamente estupefacta por apreciar cualquier cosa que se atravesaba en su camino. Dios, esa gente si que tenía los millones del mundo, todo lo que podía percibir era un montón de muebles lujosos con acabados elegantes y una fachada refinada, un suave aroma delicado inundaba sus fosas nasales, así era el olor de lo fino, pensó sintiéndose mundana y ridícula.

— Buenas noches Uraraka-san —saludó cordialmente la rubia y ofreció un asiento para que su invitada se sintiera cómoda— Has llegado justo a tiempo para la hora de la cena.

— L-Lo lamento —se disculpó de la forma más correcta posible.

— ¡Descuida! Esa era mi intención, conocerte más y hablar sobre asuntos varios —finalizó con una sonrisa cómplice. En un momento más te presentaré a mi familia, espero que sea grato este momento compartido.

Ochako volvió a tragar nerviosamente, ¿cómo era posible que una persona de muy renombrado apellido se estuviese fijando en ella para relacionarse? A juzgar por su comportamiento afable, era una persona única, no parecía ser aquella persona dura y respetable a la que todos sus empleados le tenían cierto pavor.

— Buenas noches —saludó un hombre repentinamente y tras observar a la castaña éste tendió su mano presentándose con ella—. Bakugou Masaru, mucho gusto. Mi esposa me contó un poco sobre ti.

"¿Ah, si? Ya parece ser que toda la familia me ha de conocer aquí y no termino de entender por qué está pasando todo esto" pensó con una sonrisa en extremo nerviosa—. El gusto es t-todo mío.

Todos los presentes tomaron asiento. La cosa estaba por ponerse seria.

— Como podrás ver Uraraka-san —la voz de la rubia se puso en un tono muy autoritario y ese cambio drástico heló por completo a Ochako—. Nosotros tenemos un gran problema actualmente. Mi esposo Masaru está cursando una enfermedad que le impide trabajar y brindar el apoyo que corresponde a la importante empresa de la que nos encargamos.

La expresión de la chica cambió a una de preocupación. Mitsuki no se inmutó.

— Es por eso mismo que requerimos de tu gran apoyo de ahora en adelante para que hagas algo sumamente difícil —explicó, intentando colocar las palabras adecuadamente a su favor—. Quiero que al menos lo intentes...

La conversación fue abruptamente interrumpida por cierta persona en especial, un estruendoso ruido los sacó a todos de sus casillas y no solamente por ocasionar casi un infarto en Ochako, si no porque instantáneamente Mitsuki sabía lo que iba a pasar.

— Mierda... —susurró la rubia.

...

— Veo que ustedes dos no pierden su tiempo —dijo una voz, un tanto ronca y un tanto apática—. Y puedo notar por qué.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas, ella lo observó un poco alarmada por el gran alboroto, sin embargo pudo apreciar bastante bien al joven que había interrumpido la charla anteriormente. Rubio al igual que su madre pero lo bastante despeinado y con una mirada que bien podría atravesarla como si fuera una daga, sus ojos transmitían estoicismo y frialdad y una profunda amargura que ella no podía comprender.

Él la miró rápidamente, de soslayo, con un ápice de desinterés, sin dejar pasar que aquella chica no lo había mirado con miedo como cualquier otra lo hubiese hecho. Simplemente lo observaba con curiosidad e impresión.

— Él es mi hijo, Bakugou Katsuki —dijo ella entre dientes—. Y quiero que sea tu prometido, si estás dispuesta a soportarlo...


	3. Chapter 3

Ochako quedó sin habla y en total estado de shock. ¿Casarse? ¿Compromiso? ¿Amor? Palideció, nunca en su vida había recibido tantas noticias abrumadoras de un solo golpe, con suerte quiso presumir que iba a obtener un empleo, pero tal parece que la señora Bakugou había sido bastante específica con lo que pedía y ella jamás lo había imaginado de esa manera. Se sintió mareada y confundida, aquellos padres preocupados le estaban pidiendo un favor a ella, que ni siquiera tenía idea alguna de lo que consistía un compromiso tan grande como volverse esposa de una persona... que ni conocía.

Bakugou dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y decidió tomar asiento con la petulante intención de ignorar a todos los presentes, si es que podía y si su propia madre no tenía la intención de fastidiarlo. Aunque a juzgar por la presencia de la chica de cara redonda sabía que lo iba a pasar fatal.

— Como podrás notar —comenzó a hablar Mitsuki con más seriedad—. Mi hijo no es muy amigable que digamos y tiene una forma de ser un tanto difícil. Yo recomendaría que se conocieran y...

— No digas estupideces vieja ridícula. La que busca comprometerme con cualquier mujer eres tú —. Afirmó el rubio cruzándose de hombros—. Para ser sincero a mi ni siquiera me interesa esto.

La castaña inevitablemente le miró boquiabierta. Sorprendiéndose de la actitud de ese hombre, que si bien parecía despiadado, poseía poca paciencia.

— Te pido que accedas a conocerlo —suplicó Masaru con una mirada suave a la invitada—. Esto es una cuestión difícil, pero te prometemos que te vamos a apoyar en todo lo que necesites, solo queremos que nos hagas el favor de conocer a nuestro hijo.

Maldijo para sus adentros. Ella jamás podía negarse a las peticiones de las personas amables, más aún si estaban atravesando una situación difícil.

— Si accedo a esto significa que me volveré...

— Su futura prometida si las cosas marchan bien —interrumpió Mitsuki, esperanzada de la buena voluntad de Ochako y de que ésta, al conocer a su hijo pudiera aflorar sentimientos por él. Algo muy en el fondo le decía que esa mujercita era diferente del resto y quería hacer el intento por descubrir qué les deparaba el destino.

— Ustedes siempre pidiendo tonterías —comentó notoriamente en desacuerdo el menor de los Bakugou, seguido de eso le dirigió una mirada amenazante a Ochako—. Mis padres están tontamente ilusionados en un posible matrimonio, pero te diré algo, cara redonda. Si piensas que podrás manejarme a tu antojo déjame decirte que estás bien jodida de la cabeza.

Ella parpadeó todavía más sorprendida. Había recibido un apodo muy extraño y además él ni siquiera la conocía y ya la estaba rechazando. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Definitivamente su forma de ser era inusual. A su parecer era bastante atractivo y no lo podía negar, se sentía intimidada por esa mirada tan pesada pero no iba a dejárselo saber.

— ¿Y qué pasaría si al final te termino agradando? —preguntó ella con inocencia y haciéndolo enfadar.

— ¿Agradarme tú? —cuestionó con sarcasmo—. ¿Qué mierda te piensas? Deberías callarte, estúpida.

Mitsuki se sintió avergonzada por el lenguaje de su primogénito, ni bien se conocían y ya estaba derrochando palabras obsenas y una notoria falta de respeto a la pequeña Uraraka.

— Si acepto ser tu prometida en este momento podría ser —se defendió ella con minuciosidad, sonrió con levedad al notar que él se enfadaba muy fácilmente.

— **¿ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ACEPTAS NUESTRA PROPUESTA?** —Interrogó Mitsuki con un atisbo de esperanza.

Ochako le devolvió una mirada tranquila. Asintió levemente y se sintió la persona más estúpida del mundo por haber aceptado sin pensarlo adecuadamente. Lo de menos iba a ser arrepentirse de sus actos, ya que ella había tomado la precipitada decisión de aceptar ese "trabajo".

Bakugou ahora estaba estupefacto, ¿pero qué mierda pasaba por la enferma mente de esa enana idiota? Su enojo crecía mas y más, esa perra lo estaba desafiando. Para la poca fortuna de ella, pues no sabía con quien se estaba involucrando.

— **¿¡ENTONCES QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO!? DEBERÍA HACERSE OFICIAL** —dijo con efusividad y hasta Ochako se contagió de aquella energía tan vigorosa.

 _— "No puedo creer que esa basura se haya ganado a mis padres con tanta facilidad, ¿qué demonios se supone que hizo para que le tengan tan alta estima? Debe ser una jodida broma. No voy a permitir que se entrometa de más en mi vida. —_ pensó Katsuki observando una escena poco cautivadora para él.

Entonces tenía el plan ideal para deshacerse de ella: iba a comportarse de la manera más cruel e inhumana posible para así alejar a la chica de cara redonda y facciones de niña pequeña, era tan fastidiosa su presencia en estos momentos que podría él mismo arrojarla a su auto y asesinarla en algún lugar lo bastante alejado de la ciudad.

Ella parecía fácil de dañar. Así que no estaba mal la idea de hacerla sentirse menos y denigrarla hasta que decidiera declinar su reciente compromiso.

La observó con detenimiento. Joder, era una niña, ¿en qué mierda estaban pensando sus padres? ¿Y qué clase de fetiches se imaginaban acerca de esto? Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo, quería asesinarla de verdad, ella simplemente lo ignoraba haciéndose la distraída.

Su mirada fue descendiendo un poco más hacia abajo de su cara estúpida de mochi, recorriéndola sin pudor.

Bueno... no era tan niña.

Apretó los puños molesto consigo mismo y molesto con sus padres y con el mundo entero. Y con esa idiota.

[...]

Habían transcurrido apenas 2 semanas de lo sucedido y seguía sabiendo poco de Bakugou Katsuki. Ochako definitivamente estaba muy calmada aún habiendo ocurrido ese gran acontecimiento en su vida. Recordó perfectamente que su mejor amiga casi se desmaya por la noticia y aunque no la reprendió por haber tomado una decisión tan arriesgada, le brindó algunos consejos para sobrellevar todo.

— ¿Es apuesto, ribbit?

— ¿Q-Qué...?

— Tu prometido —aclaró Tsuyu con una mirada perspicaz y haciendo que Uraraka se sonrojara—. ¿Es apuesto?

— N-No lo sé exactamente —se animó a confesar intentado ocultar su rostro, a su mejor amiga no se le escapaba ningún detalle—. Creo que tiene una cara bonita.

No era mentira. La tenía e incluso hasta cuando estaba molesto se veía peculiarmente bien. Por lo menos debía buscarle puntos positivos, y estaba dispuesta a encontrarlos.

— Lamento mucho que tengas que cargar con esto tú sola Tsuyu-chan —se disculpó enormemente—. Los señores Bakugou insisten en mi traslado temporal hacia su hogar y supongo que es parte de las tradiciones japonesas acatar con esto del compromiso.

— No te preocupes de mi, ribbit —contesto con amabilidad—. Incluso por ser una nueva empleada ella pudo prever por mis necesidades y se estará encargando de pagar la renta de el departamento por un año completo, es tan buena persona ¿no lo crees?

Efectivamente lo era y ambas se notaban agradecidas por aquello.

— Si tienes algún problema házmelo saber —colocó su mano en el hombro de la castaña para que supiera que no estaba sola.

Ella sonrió tiernamente. Desde esa tarde iba a comenzar a vivir en la mansión de esa adinerada familia.

¿En qué momento su vida había dado un giro de forma tan radical, que incluso temía porque sus planes se fueran abajo, ella también deseaba trabajar y así sería. Aunque todo tomaba tiempo para procesar, Mitsuki le había asegurado de que nada le faltaría en su estadía.

[...]

— Últimamente tienes una cara mucho más sañuda que de costumbre —criticó su fiel amigo con honestidad, no era para menos, los días desde hace algunas semanas se habían complicado debido a las desesperadas decisiones de sus padres.

Katsuki dejó escapar una maldición y sin sorprender a Kirishima quien solo se dedicó a ajustar su corbata para buscar algo en qué distraerse.

— Es el puto compromiso el que me desagrada.

— ¿Está vez no puedes rechazarlo? —inquirió y tomó asiento en la oficina del rubio y comenzó a firmar unos papeles, de reojo observó negar a su amigo—. Supongo que tus padres desean que cumplas con sus expectativas de una vez por todas.

— ¿Quién mierda necesita una esposa si puede hacer todo sin siquiera casarse? —escupió nuevamente de mal humor.

— Quieren herederos —aclaró el pelirrojo—. Tú lo sabes mucho mejor que yo y además... tiene sus ventajas esto del compromiso ¿no crees?

— **¿¡CUÁLES PUTAS VENTAJAS!?** —le devolvió una mirada mortal con el propósito de obtener una respuesta coherente.

Kirishima esbozó una sonrisa especial. Katsuki pudo entender a qué se refería.

— No digas tonterías.

— Lo quieras o no, sucederá. Además, quieren herederos.

— Pero no quiero tener nada que ver con ella. No parece molestarle absolutamente nada de lo que está sucediendo, ni siquiera porque me dedico a ignorarla y a tratarla mal.

— Quizá esta es la buena —se atrevió a opinar sabiendo que podría morir—. No cualquier persona soportaría tu carácter.

— ¡Me importa una mierda que lo haga! Yo no necesito nada de nadie.

— Ya veremos qué sucede cuando al fin comiencen a vivir juntos —comentó con diversión Kirishima tras firmar su último documento—. No puedes seguir negándolo Katsuki, está sucediendo finalmente, ella va a ser tu esposa.

[...]

Ochako ingresó sigilosamente por la que era ahora su nueva casa, sentía demasiada vergüenza deambular a solas por donde ella gustase. Había tenido una charla muy larga con la señora Bakugou y se sentía solo un poco más tranquila al saber que no iba a dormir —al menos no ahora— con el hijo de aquella familia.

Su presencia solía ser amenazante solo en algunas ocasiones, ya que en nunca se habían quedado a solas, siempre estaban sus padres como mediadores en las pocas reuniones que lograron concertarse entre ambas partes.

Se dedicó a conocer la casa, recorrió las habitaciones comunes como lo eran la cocina, el recibidor, hasta el baño. Encontró un jardín muy bonito con grandes variedades de flores en la parte trasera y se dedicó a estar ahí un muy buen rato, por fin había encontrado un lugar en donde obtener paz y donde se sentía identificada, no iba a mentir.

— ¿Te agrada lo que vez? —se escuchó una voz calmada tras su espalda, haciendo que se colocará de nervios una vez más.

— S-Sí, me encantan las flores —respondió con timidez.

— A mi también —respondió la elegante mujer rubia sentándose a lado de la castaña—. Cuando las cosas van mal, siempre vengo a darme un respiro por estos alrededores.

Ochako se quedó en silencio debido a que estaba disfrutando discretamente del ambiente. Era muy cálida esa mujer y le transmitía fuerza y confianza.

— Estoy decidida a conocer poco a poco a Bakugou-kun —habló al fin, llevándose una increíble sorpresa por haber dicho aquello, incluso Mitsuki no pudo ocultarlo—. P-Puede que me lleve una gran experiencia. A-Además, siento que es una persona especial.

Nadie había dicho tales palabras por su hijo. La señora Bakugou ablandó sus facciones y la miró con ternura.

— Algo me dice que serás la indicada para él...

Y aunque la tranquilidad duró relativamente poco, las cosas se tornaron difíciles en cuanto Uraraka se topó sorpresivamente con Katsuki, éste simplemente la ignoró con la intención de irse a descansar a su propia habitación.

Ella lo miró de hito en hito, tenía que poner manos a la obra si quería que esto funcionara.

— ¿C-Cómo te encuentras hoy? —preguntó con sencillez mientras intentaba seguirlo por las escaleras del hogar.

— Qué te importa. Déjame en paz —respondió con frialdad y sin mirarla.

No perdió el ánimo.

— Me gustaría saberlo a mí.

— Si claro —respondió con sarcasmo, ella apresuraba el paso para hacerse notar—. No me estés siguiendo.

— Deberías creerme —comenzó a decir, sonriendo ampliamente—. De todos modos, me vas a conocer en algún momento y te darás cuenta que digo la verdad.

Que chica tan fastidiosa, pensó el rubio comenzando a alterarse más de la cuenta. ¿Cómo podía deshacerse de ella?

— No me interesa conocerte en lo más mínimo —admitió con aspereza—. Así que deja de romperme las bolas y no fastidies.

— Soy tu futura prometida —aseguró ella volviéndose a sorprender y sonrojándose de reconocerlo e inevitablemente Katsuki le dirigió la mirada, una no tan amigable y que derrochaba desprecio.

— ¿Crees poder soportar esto? —preguntó.

— Soportar ¿qué?

— No te hagas la estúpida.

— Solo sé que eres sincero y de mal carácter —volvió a sonreír con amabilidad, no sabía desde cuando se había vuelto tan valiente, pero tenía que hacerlo—. Pero no voy a dejar que tus palabras me perjudiquen.

— Y yo sólo sé que eres una puta fastidiosa que no deja de hablar, y no necesito saber más para reconocer que me desagradan las personas de tu tipo. Ya vete.

La manera en la que sostenían una conversación si que era dura, hasta esas palabras podían llegar a doler si se le tomaba totalmente en cuenta, pero no podía aceptarlas ya que ni siquiera la conocía, seguramente quería deshacerse de ella, pero se equivocaba. Uraraka Ochako no era ninguna mujer débil y no se iba a dar por vencida. Al llegar a la habitación de Bakugou, éste le dio un fuerte portazo en la cara como forma de ''despedida''.

— Buenas noches _Bakugou-kun_ —dijo Uraraka antes de dirigirse a su propio recinto.

...

Detrás de su puerta la escuchó despedirse despreocupadamente. ¿De qué se trataba todo esto, de una nueva forma para hacerlo perder la cabeza? No se imaginaba una vida entera a lado de esa perra parlanchina ni mucho menos llegar a sentir si quiera sentimiento alguno por esa persona. Ni siquiera parecía afectarle sus palabras, estaba completamente loca.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer para que te alejes de mi? —se preguntó pasmado, ninguna persona se había atrevido a joderlo tanto, porque sabían que iban a terminar siendo lastimados por su bocota.

Tenía que recurrir a algún otro método para que ella decidiera alejarse de él y romper el puto compromiso, y lo conseguiría tarde o temprano.


End file.
